The Guvernements family
by Bestisgruppen
Summary: It's a fanfiction that we had to do in university.


**Chapter 1**

"C'mon please!"

"No, stop bothering me."

"Just this one time. I really need your help!"

"No!"

"Bu-"

I interject, "No, stop. Gansey is waiting for me outside"

I run down the stairs to meet Gansey whos waiting for me in the car. I can't help but smile when I see Gansey waving to me from the car.

''You look bothered, did you two have an argumentagain?" Gansey says and looks worryingly at me.

"She is so stubborn I can't believe her, she thinks that I'm her Avox,'' I say as I fasten my seatbelt. It's my sister Lorelai again. We are twins and look a lot like each other but we don't have much in common as we disagree on almost everything. I love her to death but I can't believe some of the things she says. She thinks that the world revolves around her and her friends. I know that her intentions are good but she is just so persistent.

Seeing President Snow's house come into sight is always a pleasure. The white house big enough to house the biggest of gatherings, and being a part of the elite myself I'm usually invited. Everywhere I look I see people dressed to the nines in their finest outfits. Everyone trying to outdo one another, as is the fashion of the Capitol. I step out of the car and wait for Gansey to give his car key to the Avox in charge of the valet service. We greet our friends and take a champagne glass each.

"There's Lorelai," Gansey says to me. "who did she come with?" That's Ivy, the president's granddaughter, she is a very good looking girl, not just her looks but the whole thing about her, the way she dressed, the way she walks and that fact that she is related to the greatest man alive. How did my sister managed to become friends with her. Maybe I need to get along better with Lori after all.

"Don't you have a crush on her?" Gansey asks with an inquisitive smile.

"Yes, but I don't know if she is interested in girls." I point out. Gansey is the only one who really knows, I have no intention of telling Lori even thought she must know. she will just make fun of me to her friends because all the things I have said about Ivy. We step out of the car and start to walk towards the gathering while I explain my deep devotion to Ivy and how much I want to get married in to her family. It's good that I have a friend like Gansey, someone that I can talk about anything with. He is like a happy dog, always willing to help, we are both nerds, we both like computers and video games and Gansey also got a bit bullied because his one leg is ten centimeters shorter than the other, Lori always calls him "short leg" because of it but he doesn't care, always happy and always trying to see the best in people.

We arrive at the party with our evening dresses, Gansey with a high hat and a masculine looking short shirt with red and white motives on, mostly flowers to represent the presidents family. They are all named after a flower they smell like or look like or resembles one way or another. I think Ivy got her name because she is like a love poison. I'm wearing high heels a white wig that looks like a rose and a red illuminating shirt that glows in red and white. The shirt is wrapped around my legs and it makes me look like a blossoming rose all together. We walk down to the main hall where everyone is standing around waiting to be seated. First we walk up to Ganseys family who work for the government, they are in charge of transportation and trains I think. They greet us with dog like smiles and we start talking about all the food we are going to eat and how they decorated their tasted food buckets as we call the buckets we throw up in so we can eat more. Gansey and I are just planning to use the normal buckets we are provided with, I remember how I loved to decorate the buckets as a kid, me and Gansey used to stay up all night before the gathering decorating the buckets with neon colors and glitter. Me and Gansey continue our graceful walk through the great hall.

"Do you remember how we used to decorate the buckets as kids" Gansey says just as we leave his parents by a big table full of drinks and flowers. We have been friends since we were born both of our parents worked and still works for the government, my father and mother works with security and develop most of the security designs, I think they are in charge of keeping the government safe from outside threats and spionage. I don't know much about what's outside of the capital, My dad always says that it's full of radical savages that only wants one thing, and that's to be a part of the hunger games. We arrive at my parents table whom we are planning to sit with during the feast. Right then one of them filthy avoxes bumps into me and spills neon orange beer on my green shirt.

"what are you doing you dirty avox" I scream at the ungrateful female character who rapidly managed to take out some cleaning liquid from her bag and started to spray it where the drink had landed on me.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted at her while stamping on the floor. "Cat got your tongue" I asked using my most patronising attitude, knowing that she didn't have a tongue because they have to get it removed if they wanted to get a job as an avox. The beer disappeared surprisingly fast and both me and my father shoved her away at the same time.

"I really don't like avoxes" I told Gansey. We had an avox at the house some years ago and he was always crying, trying to bring the mood down in the family, one day my dad caught him eating a cake my mum had just spent the whole afternoon ordering, so we had to get rid of him. "Ungrateful creatures" I mumble while she walks away.

"That was a bit harsh" said Gansey

"you think?"

"Yeah I think so, after all they are here because they want to be here"

"then they should behave, right?" I answered still a bit agitated at the avox.

We stay at the gathering until 2:am, I think I have eaten seven or eight plates of food, and probably drunk 20 or so drinks. I remember that the same avox had been back maybe 3 times to empty my bucket.

"Look, Lori is still here with Ivy and her family" Gansey says when we start to get ready to leave. I look over and see how lori and ivy also start to get ready as if they have been waiting for us. It has probably something to do with that favour she wants me to do for her. She told me it has something to do with hacking into a computer server or something, she always comes to me when she needs help with something electronic. Maybe it's not about her this time? Maybe it has something to do with Ivy, damn maybe she should have started with that. Both of our parents have already left and gone home, we start walking towards Ganseys car, I can see that Ivy and my sister are following us out. I get a bit nervous, wow is this my chance, does she want to talk to me?

"it looks like your prayers have been heard" said Gansey while we wait for the valet to bring his car. The girls come over to us with a very seductive smiles, I've only seen my sister smiling like this when she really wants something.

"Please, we need your help" Lori says. We, as in both of them?

"What do you two need help with"

"We can't tell you yet, but it got to do with those computer things that you like so much."

"Okay, I help you, but only if Gansey can join too"

"Why do you want to drag me into your family drama" Gansey exclames.

"it's no family drama short leg" lori utters with a downgrading look towards Gansey.

"It's actually I who needs your help Little Snow, me and my organisation needs your help with looking in to a security video from last year's hunger games" Ivy let out in a compassionate voice. "And of course your friend can join.

This is my chance, I will finally get a chance to show her who I am.

"Yes why not, I would love to help you" I answered with my politest tone.

"Great! Lori will you be a darling and bring little snow to the place tomorrow?"

"aaha I'll do as we planned".

"What about me then? What are we doing anyway, can't you just get some of your workers to do it for you? Why us? " Gansey said with an unusual scepticism in his voice.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to I actually think we are better off without you," Loalie told Gansey with her normal attitude towards Gansey. I don't know why she doesn't like Gansey but she never did. Maybe it was that time when Gansey told his parents that Loralie wanted to sneak into president Snow's rose garden and find out why the president smells like roses and baby food, Gansey parents then told our parents who got really upset with Loralie and told her that she shouldn't run around talking bad about our president.

"I will join your little club, I'm a big fan of the hunger games so I want to see what you find." Gansey replied and stepped in to his car that had just pulled up beside us.

"I'll just come to your place tomorrow, What time?"

"ahh 9 in the evening" Ivy replied

"Why so late? Everyone will be out or sit at home to watch the reaping of the 70th Hunger games." Both me and Gansey asked in unity. We are both big fans of The Hunger Games and we normally have a big get together at our house, Gansey his family and some of the other families working for the government usually all comes to our house to watch the reaping, then we all go together for the first presentation at the plaza and then watch the final game live from the studio. "Can't we do it another day? It's in the middle of the reaping".

"don't worry, you won't miss anything," said Ivy with a strangely reassuring face expression. With her fingers letting a lock of hair slide through her grip "wouldn't you rather see the reaping with me?"

"Okay, why not" me and Gansey said to each other and waved goodbye to my sister and Ivy, and sat down in the car.

"what was that all about," Gansey burst out as soon as we closed the door.

"I have no idea, but they need my help instead of just asking one of the workers to do it. I'm afraid they might be up to no good, maybe they want to see deleted footage or something, remember the time my dad brought us to see that crazy girl who won from district **7, ** the one who ate parts of that other guy".

"Snow!, Leave that one alone we were 14 and we shouldn't have seen that. Those people are savages and it took me long enough to forget about that. I know that you like Ivy so I'll help you, after all I want to find out what the president's granddaughter is up to".

"Thank you so much Gansey" I said and the car started to drive, we spoke a bit about what we thought the whole thing might be about. After Gansey had dropped me off I stayed awake by the computer for a bit before I went to bed, I was a bit surprised that I didn't hear my sister came home.

Me and Gansey had already spent most of the day like we normally do, we had been down in the city center eating and after that we say a fashion show, we tried on some clothes and I bought a new hat with a wig that I was planning to wear for the opening ceremony of the hunger games. We were sitting down in my room playing with a new tech that I had gotten from my father, It's a little platform that can project a 3d picture of all previous hunger game players and it lets you select one and it will project that persons clothes on top of yours.

"You hear that" I asked Gansey indicating that I thought that Ivy and my sister might be arriving,

"Yes, let's go out and meet them I'm dying to know what they are so secretive about". We put on our smart casual "let's go out in town" wigs", went out of our big metal door and approached Ivy and my sister who where still sitting in ivy's car, It was a huge new car, it was pink and black with green vines coming out of the sides. The side door opened when we approached and a little red carpet rolled out to great us. We stepped inside and saw that both my sister and Ivy where dressed as peacekeepers.

"ssssh"

"what are you"

"ssssshhhhhh" they repeated in harmony

"But"

"just get in and be quiet" we did as we were told and sat down in to seats with It's back against the front, the car started to drive and I almost fell forwards giving Ivy a strangely awkward hug. She smiled while I sat down again feeling my body heat rising.

Fb"vOkay, we can talk now" Ivy stated, "and you will need these" she reached for a bag on the floor and pulled out a similar platform we had just played with. She swiftly selected an outfit for us and our clothes changed, Gansey got the same peacekeeper outfit as the two and I got a gray maintenance suite.

"will explain later, just remember if anyone asks you, just say that you are here to do some final changes in the broadcasting room, and you will need this" she reached forwards to hand Gansey a little black key tag.

"It's for the broadcasting room" My sister interjected

"The only thing you need to do is to get us in to server by using a computer there and find a file from the 60th Hunger Games" then we'll take over from there". And just like that we had arrived at the broadcasting station which my father manages. Without getting the chance to utter a word we passed the gate and parked the car just next to a side door where they normally handle equipment for the Hunger games and other TV shows.

"Come on get in," said a woman who looked like she was working there with the door slightly opened poking out her head just enough to see us. We followed the woman down a corridor to the left and into a room with a peacekeeper who stood guard in front of a door labeled broadcasting room with a staff only sign on it. My sister poked me in the side.

"I'm here to do some final changes before the broadcasting tonight" I said realizing that it wasn't the same words as Ivy told me to say."

"go ahead" the peacekeeper said and stepped aside holding the door open for us. We stepped inside and Lori directed me to a computer table in the middle of the room.

"now fast, get us in to the live feed of the ceremony"

"the live feed? But you told me to get the file for the 60th game."

"yes you will after but we need to see what's happening live first." Lori had an assertive tone in her voice and I felt that this is something that she thinks is very important. I took out the key tag and signed into the computer, it didn't take me long before we were in the server and had the live feed showing. It was zoomed in angle of a little girl who I thought I recognized from the reaping in district 2. It looked like the live feed had just started to broadcast, I could see how the broadcasting team manipulated and changed camera angles and settings on the server.

"Do it" I heard Ivy whisper from the corner and my sister stepped in just in front of me and punched a sign saying "Cancel live feed" she took my hand and pulled me out just the same was as we came from. The peacekeeper who had stood guard outside was lying down on the floor on the side like as he was sleeping. I felt so confused and started to realize that we were not there at all to just look at an old file but to cancel the whole opening ceremony. Lori dragged me out along the corridor as I stepped around starting to panic inside, Have I just canceled the whole Hunger games? My dad will kill me. We were back in the car, it all felt like It's just been a minute. The doors to the car closed behind us and I gave my sister a look of disappointment as I threw of the projected maintenance clothes.

"if anyone tries to snitch we all know how got us in to the server" Lori shouted at me "and Gansey if you poll off another "I'll tell my dad" you will go down with us for murdering that peacekeeper.

"I haven't killed anyone" Gansey cried out in tears and I could see in his eyes that he was mortified of what was going to happen.

"Calm down everyone, nobody is going to snitch and everything is going to be fine" Ivy said in an assertive voice. "We have been planning this for months and I'm sorry that we had to lie to you, we just didn't want to take any chances and you are the only one I know who knows how to use that kind of computer."

We haven't even got back to Ivy's basecamp, then all of our phones go off at the same time with a notification declaring that the broadcasting station had had some technical issues but that it's all fixed and the reaping will be broadcasted as scheduled. In a way I feel relieved but that won't change that fact that we tried to cancel the reaping. I don't think we are all forgiven just because our attempt didn't work out. And that peacekeeper, who killed him, and why? I have so many questions but right now I'm so angry at Loralie, I just want to go home and eat.

"Okay, everybody go home! and don't say a word about this to anyone" Loralie states with a worried but decisive look, then turns to Gansey "Okay! Gansey"? Gansey nods with an irritated look. Ivy drops all 3 of us off at mine and Loris house and tells us that we all have to meet at her secret hideout the first thing tomorrow. I open the door and see that the whole house is already full of people, all eager to see the reaping. We try our best to fan out and play as normal as possible, half way through the show both me and Gansey manages to slip away to talk, cry and try to sleep a bit in my room.

**Chapter 2**

They have been planning this for months, Lorelai and Ivy. I know Lorelai is different from me, we often disagree on things but I didn't think she could go this far. And Ivy, she's the granddaughter of President Snow, how could she? They have even formed a group consisting of ten people. This is not just a group of rebels hanging out, this is serious. They even have secrete location they call "the safe house" were they have gatherings. This is very illegal, I don't like it and now Gansey and I am dragged into this mess.

At the gathering in our secret location, everybody is exhausted and there's a feeling of disappointment in the room. The attempt at disrupting the TV broadcast was a disaster, I feel so used and my sister took it too far this time. Personally, I ́m ready to throw in the towel and give up - I mean, obviously we can't outsmart the Capitol, they have thought of everything. I really don't see the point in this.

"Guys, I know it sucks right now but we can't give up."

Lorelai says as she walks into the room.

"1 Corinthians 16:13, there it says that-" she continues.

"Are you for real quoting the bible right now? What the fuck, Lorelai?" I outburst, interrupting her.

I'm tired of her nonsense and since when are we religious anyway? I hear a chuckle behind Lorelai. Ivy walks up to Lorelai and puts her hair up in a ponytail.

"She's right, Lori. Feel the room." Ivy smiles and nudges Lorelai with her elbow.

I look down, avoiding eye contact and hope that no one notices that I'm blushing. It's just really nice that someone is taking my side for once.

"However, we have come this far and we have bigger plans ahead. We were just unlucky this time. With the skills of our new recruited members, I really think we got this next one! You did an excellent job yesterday, Little Snow. We really need someone who is as brilliant with computers and technology as you are for our next cup." Ivy says and gives me an encouraging smile as she drops her backpack on the table.

"Check this out!" Ivy exclaims as she pulls out a big roll of paper.

She places it on the table and unfolds it, everyone's gathering around the table and try to figure out what we're looking at.

"It's a map." Says Lorelai, like she just solved an equation.

"No shit." I mumble and roll my eyes.

Gansey holds in a laugh and gives me a look that means_ be nice._

"Not just any map, it's a map of the warehouse where the weapons and gifts are stored. The weapons the tributes are competing with and the gift the sponsors are providing the tributes with. No weapons and gifts, no Hunger Games." Ivy says with a mischievous smile.

"Ivy, that is genius! Where did you get this?" Gansey exclaims.

"Thanks for the input, short leg." Lorelai murmurs.

"Well, my grandfather is careless with his papers. He really shouldn't take his work home with him." Ivy answers, not paying any attention to to all of the conflicts between Lorelai, myself and Gansey.

"The warehouse is unguarded but the second the security system sets off, the place will swarm with armed guards. We are going to need you to hack the security system, Little Snow and we're gonna need vans to transport the goods."

The days that followed were dedicated to planning the robbery of the warehouse and we often gathered at our safehouse whenever we could. My job was to take down the security system, Gansey got a copy of a set of keys to the garage so we could "borrow" a few vans that belonged to the production of the Hunger Games since his parents worked in transportation. All we had to do was to make sure the vans got back before the morning so no one would notice they were gone. My sister and Ivy were in charge once they got to the warehouse and had to make sure everything got into the vans like planned. The supply we were stealing were suppose to be stored in the basement of our safe house. It did feel like we could pull this off with Ivy and Gansey with their connections and me with my hacking skills. All I had to do was to get into my office and from my working computer hack the security system. I could then follow everything that happened in the warehouse and make sure the alarm did not get off. The warehouse was not guarded at night, however if the security system would go off guards would swarm the place and we would all get caught so it was a risky mission. It mostly depended on my skills to do this right.

On the evening of the robbery I get ready at my office and set everything up, I am the only one there since the workday is over. It is a spooky silence but I feel comfortable since I have been here so many times. It was exciting but I am also worried about them. Gansey is my best friend and he would do anything to help anyone, and that scares me. Ivy and I have become more close and her being related to Snow is worrying me but of course it's also an asset. Lori and I may have our differences, but she is my sister and her being so fearless is not reassuring at all. Her bravery is inspiring but I would feel better if she would just calm down a bit.

Once I am in the security system I can see that aside from the weapons and the gifts the warehouse is empty. My phone goes off and scares me with the ringtone, I see Gansey's name on the display and pick up.

"How's everything going?" Says Gansey.

"Fine, I just hacked into the system. Once you are close to arriving I'll shut it down." I respond.

"Great, we just got out of the garage. We have three vans, I'll think that will be enough. My parents will never know." Gansey says and I can hear that he is smiling.

"That's good. Just be careful." I say and try to hide the fear in my voice.

"We will. Lorelai is beside me, she's doing just fine." Gansey reassures.

"And Ivy?" I ask.

"In the van behind us. Don't worry, she's not alone. She's with that tall scary guy with a scare right in the face. Guess you have competition now." Gansey teases.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." I respond and roll my eyes.

"I'm just joking. It will be fine, heard Scarface is married anyways." Gansey says and I hear Lori laugh in the background.

"Just be careful, alright?" I'm a bit annoyed because I'm not in the mood for jokes right now.

I end the call and dial Ivy's number.

"What's up, hackergirl?" Ivy says, amusement in her voice.

I'm a bit tired of everyone's careless attitude, it seems like they take for granted that everything is just going to work out and they just trust my ability to hack. I can think of a million ways this could go wrong but everyone else takes this so light hearted.

"So far, so good. How about you?" I say and try to hide my irritation, I don't want to drag her spirit down now. Maybe it's me who needs to relax.

"Everything went according to plan. Taking the vans was easy, Gansey really came through with that one. Wasn't really sure about him in the beginning but I think I've changed my mind." Ivy answers.

"I would trust him with my life." I respond.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Says Ivy in a singing wayn.

"No.. You have a crush. Good luck with Scarface." I say, blushing.

Ivy laughs.

"The warehouse is empty, just give me a call when you get there. Okay?" I say and finnish the call.

I don't know how minutes pass before I get the call. I wait impatiently and look at the computer screen. The warehouse is dark since the lights are out, but the moonlight shines through the small window which makes it easier to see. From the cameras outside I can see that the streets are empty and the Industrial part of the Capitol is sleeping. My phone goes off, startling me once again.

"We're close Little Snow. Do your thing." Says Lorelai and hangs up.

I shut the security system off and can see three vans and two cars park outside of the warehouse. Gansey walks to the streetcorner to be a lookout were the cameras don't reach since he can't carry anything too heavy. Ivy, Scarface and Lorelai walks up the door and Scarface slams the door open with a crowbar. They all get into the warehouse and I hold my breath. My phone rings.

"We're in." Says Lorelai like I can't tell from the computer screen.

"Good." I respond.

"Looks like we can fit all of it in the vans." She continues.

"Good." I say again.

"You did good." Lorelai says in an attempt to compliment me.

"Thanks, be careful."

The phone call ends and I watch and see Gansey limp out of frame. My phone rings and I see Gansey's name on the display.

"It's quiet, no one is here." Gansay says.

I feel relief, we might pull this off.

"They have to h-.…" I begin before the phone call ends abruptly and the screen is filled with blue blinking lights.

**Chapter 3 **

We gather around our usual meeting table. Everyone is here. Everyone except Gansey. The meeting starts with us staring at each other for five minutes. We failed, again. Gansey is nowhere to be seen and I can see that Lorelai and Ivy are furious about the situation.

''I knew it!'' Ivy screams and her face turns red. ''My gut feeling was right all the time, I knew there was something about him. We should not have trusted him.'' Lorelai says and goes on to stressfully drink her third cup of coffee.

I feel empty and confused as I watch Ivy and Lorelai go on about how Gansey betrayed us. I cannot help but stop and wonder where it all went wrong. Ivy and Lorelai were supposed to break in into the warehouse at the front, and Ganseys mission was to look out at the other side of the warehouse. The attempt went smoothly and suddenly Ivy and Lorelai heard steps coming and had to run and hide in some bushes nearby. While sitting in the bushes the only thing they could hear were sirens and screams. As soon as they heard the noises they knew that their attempt failed. ''It must have been Gansey that snitched on us, it has to be.'' Lorelai says and looks at me. I don't dare to voice my thoughts out loud but Lorelai and Ivy might be right. I don't want to accuse my best friend because I know him, I know he's a good guy but the signs are pointing at him being the one who called on the peacekeepers.

Even though I feel miserable about the situation I feel like it is my responsibility to calm everyone down. ''We need to calm down and focus'' I say with a sharp voice. Everyone turn their eyes at me. I go on ''We need to focus on our goal, and that is to stop the Hunger Games. We cannot waste our time discussing this, and even if Gansey is the reason why we failed we need to move fast and focus on our next mission.''

Lorelai looks up at me and smiles gently, Ivy nods and looks down at her paper on the table.

Lorelai and Ivy seem to feel sorry for me. Ivy clears her throat and adds ''People we need to go through with our next mission, this time it needs to be bigger and better in order for us to succeed.'' When I look at Lorelai and Ivy I feel some type of relief. I know that they are angry about the situation, and as much as I love gansey I am not sure if he is innocent or not anymore. I think that all of this might have scared him away and maybe he was willing to snitch on us just to stop all of this. I can't believe I'm having these thoughts about gansey.  
My thoughts get interrupted as Ivy pulls out a big folder with a red cross marked on it. As soon as I see the look on her face, I realize that what we are about to do next is going to be hfisehflsj (stort/extremt/wow).

I look confused when I see the red cross marked on the folder that is almost as big as the table we're sitting around.

''The folder in Ivy's hands contains all the information that we need for the final mission'' Lorelai says and looks at Ivy.

''This time we are going to rescue the contestants'' Ivy says as she places the folder on the meeting table. Everyone goes quiet for a moment. We all just stare at each other after Ivy's announcement.

The days go on with us planning our final mission. There is not one day that goes by without Lorelai and Ivy mentioning Gansey's betrayal. Everything is well planned and I find out that in order to go through with our plan we'll need to dress up as peacekeepers and be present around all the contestants and everyone working with the hunger games. At first, it sounded way too risky but there is no other way we can get to the contestants. But as soon as I heard how well prepared the mission was I felt some kind of relief.  
It is of big help that my parents work with the security of the government because Lorelai and Ivy stole on a key in our parent's work-room that is for the basement of the building where the preparation will be held. The plan is to get into the building through the basement where we'll turn into peacekeepers. As soon as we become peacekeepers everything will be easier for us because we'll blend in with everyone there. In order to move freely in the building, we have made fake id's that all the peacekeepers have in order to get into all the rooms inside.  
Ivy and Lorelai will be the ones in charge of dividing the contestants into two smaller groups and leading the contestants out to the vans waiting outside.

The day has come. Everything is planned and we're all excited and stressed at the same time. It's all or nothing this time. We have been through everything and this mission is all we have left in order to succeed.

We're all gathered in the basement of the building, and the first part of our mission went successfully. We all look at each other and we are waiting for Ivy's secret sign. As soon as we see the sign it means that we will move on to the next part of our mission, which is to walk over to the part of the building where all the contestants and people working with the Hunger games are located. I look at Ivy and see the sign that we have all been waiting for. Ivy and Lorelai are on their way to gather the contestants and lure them to the vans waiting for us outside. My task is to open the big grey door at the end where all the contestants will exit from.

I get to the door and I can't believe that this is finally happening. Once we have all the contestants there will be no hunger games. Five minutes pass by of me waiting by the door and suddenly I see from afar Lorelai and Ivy dressed as peacekeepers leading the two groups of contestants towards me.

**Chapter 4**

All of a sudden I see President Snow and his crew walking in from a side door. The dozen or so peacekeepers who are with him are all geared up and bearing guns and batons, surrounding President Snow. I frantically look around and notice how peacekeepers are surrounding all of our members and our vans. President Snow's aura is overwhelming and I can see the shock and horror on Ivy's face. The dread is visible on everyone's faces, surely even mine. We got caught red handed, which I knew would happen sooner or later. I wish I'd never helped my sister with the first attempt, maybe then we wouldn't be in this situation. I try to convey these thoughts to Lorelai just to show her how much I hate what she forced me into but she doesn't seem to get it. She just looks terrified. Looking around I see that some of our members aren't with us, I hope they managed to escape.

"You thought you were being smart doing all this stuff right under my nose?" He says, his voice full of contempt.

"Grandpa wait, it's not what it looks like," Ivy tries but is met with a condescending chuckle.

"So all the descriptions of your plans in the diary you left unlocked isn't what it looks like?" President Snow answers and continues with, "I see exactly what it looks like and exactly what is going on."

So that must have been how they caught us. This means that Gansey never ratted us out and that he was falsely accused by Lorelai and Ivy. I look around and I see Loralei and Ivy looking at each other in shock, they must be thinking the same thing as I.

Lorelai looks around and I catch her eye, they are filled with emotion and from where I stand it almost looks like she might cry. I wish there was something I could do to remedy this situation. Hearing President Snow say, "Take them," sends shivers down my spine. His voice is cold and ruthless.

"No! No, wait! I planned everything alone, no need to take everyone! Please!" Ivy screams at her grandfather who doesn't give an answer to her pleas.

The peacekeepers divide and start surrounding us. I look around frantically, trying to find an opening or something so I can escape. But I can't just leave my sister in the hands of these people, I have to find a way we both can escape. While trying to come up with a plan, two of the peacekeepers take hold of me. I try to escape their hold but their grip doesn't budge. I can't do anything but to follow along.

The building they bring us to seems harmless from the outside but I know very well that what's inside is anything but. This is the building they create and train Avoxes in. It is also where traitors are sent to die. I see that Ivy seems to realise where we've arrived because her efforts to escape become even more desperate. Seeing her, the other members of our group also try harder to escape, I see some even crying. I don't blame them; I feel the same. Our efforts are fruitless because the peacekeepers start hitting people with their batons while marching us into the building.

President Snow walks ahead of us with sure steps. He's probably happy about having finally caught a rebellious group. Probably happy about seeing us get executed.

"Grandpa! Grandpa please!" Ivy shouts desperately from in front of me.

"It's no use Ivy, don't give him the satisfaction," Lorelai says, tugging slightly at Ivy's black shirt.

"You don't understand Lory, we'll die in here!" Ivy whispers harshly while taking hold of Lorelai's hand. Something tugs inside of me, I guess Lorelai will always mean more to Ivy than I.

Upon hearing Ivy's words President Snow turns around, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. With a dark voice, like something straight out of a horror tale he says, "You won't die in here, my dear." And with a chuckle he continues, "No your punishment will be worse than death."

"Wha-" comes out of my mouth involuntarily before I realise just what President Snow means with his words. Of course. Death would be too easy and too painless for us. Why kill us when he can make us suffer for the rest of our lives? We are most likely getting our tongues cut off and being turned into Avoxes.

The room we are led into is in all white, it looks creepily clean. And the feeling I get from being in it is even creepier, I just want to turn around and walk out. Walk out and back to my room, to before I was even involved in any of this, to before Lorelai asked for my help.

"Who's up first?" Asks a woman in all white clothing, hair tied up in a tight bun and her face impassive.

"Ivy, you will be the first one. I want to see you scream before I leave this place." Snow says, walking over to Ivy and taking hold of her arm even though she struggles.

We are led into another room while Ivy is escorted into another. After just a few minutes of anxiously waiting, we hear the first scream penetrate the walls. I've never heard such pain in anyone's voice before, it's like the scream is forcefully pulled out of her. My heart hurts just imagining how much Ivy must be hurting. Lorelai puts her hand on my thigh and I put mine above hers, it feels like she's trying to apologize for dragging me into this mess. "I love you" I whisper to her as low as I can. I see Lorelai mouth "I love you too" back. Although we can't talk to each other, can't do anything but listen as Ivy's screams turn into whimpers, there's a feeling of solidarity among our group. We tried to save lives, to do the right thing.

The nurse with the tight bun comes into the waiting room and I try my best to find Ivy somewhere behind her but she's not there. "Next?" she asks in an emotionless tone.

One after another we are called into the operation room and the screams are heard by all. It all seems so far away when it's someone else getting their tongue ripped out but when it becomes my turn, reality kicks in. The pain of the surgery and the realisation that I'll never be able to talk again, never be able to hear Ivy, Lorelai or even Gansey's voices anymore made me feel like I'd have preferred an execution over this.

Being herded like sheep to another level of the building feels like an out-of-body experience. A man in identical white clothing as the nurse splits our group up, fortunately Lorelai and Ivy are both in my group along with two guys that I'm not really close to. A few peacekeepers then take us to a room almost all the way to the end of the hallway. It is quite bare, with only three bunk beds and another door which might be the toilet. "Sleep," the peacekeeper leading us says and continues with, "you'll need it." We all shuffle in and lay down on separate beds. One seems to be occupied already. The exhaustion kicks in and I can't stay awake even though I try.

I wake from my nightmare up to someone shaking me. I turn around on the bed and the first thing I want to do is to scream but it's physically impossible. All that comes out is a throaty sound. Gansey is the one who woke me up. He's actually here! Alive! I jump out of the bed and give him a big hug. I don't want to let go of him, I've been missing him so much and all the accusations from Ivy and Lorelai had made me even more sad about losing him. I try to ask him about everything but nothing decipherable comes out so Gansey just shakes his head. He breaks out of our hug and goes to wake everyone else up. His reunion with Lorelai and Ivy is filled with shock, apologetic looks from the girls and Gancey comforting them. Lorelai even starts crying a little.

**4 years later**

No one cares about an Avox like me, I'm invisible to them. A helper that's neither seen nor heard but everywhere, that's only there to do everything but nothing at the same time. Being an Avox for the Hunger Games tributes these last four years has made me apathetic because not one of the tributes I've taken care of has returned a victor, they return dead instead. I thought that would be the case for the 74th Hunger Games' tributes from capitol 12 that came into my care as well. Katniss and Peeta. I thought them a strange pair at first but now, standing in the shadows as my master watches the Hunger Games on her TV, I see how smart they really are. They are threatening to take their lives with some poison berries if the game makers don't allow them to win together. I hold my breath in anticipation of what's to come. There's no way the regime will value two lives over their precious rules but at the same time they need a victor to parade around Panem. A suspenseful silence later and the game makers declare them as victors of the 74th hunger games. They actually managed to oppose the system and all the rules! I get giddy at the thought of it, of someone winning against the game for all of Panem to see.

The image of Katniss and Peeta bending the rules of the Hunger games stay with me throughout the day and I look forward to meeting them when they return to get ready for their victors party. When back in my room at the end of the day I can't help but to jump around with the joy I'd oppressed the whole day. Ivy comes up to me and shows me a message on the notebook she managed to steal from her masters. It says: _You saw them too_? I nod my head excitedly and she smiles back, looking pleased and excited herself. It's happening, the end is beginning.


End file.
